Forbidden Feelings
by mysteriously-wicked
Summary: Harry and Draco's relationship is goingon well. Something is blocking their way as lovers, to their dismay. Draco hates it when he's forced to do the things he hated most.
1. Chapter 1: Hidden feelings

Title: Forbidden Feelings  
  
Chapter One: Harry's hidden Personality  
  
Author: Mysteriouslywicked  
  
e-mail add: Mysteriouslywickedsoulyahoo.com  
  
disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, but can i just borrow them for a while?  
  
Summary: Harry and Draco's relationship is going, well...smooth....but something is blocking their way as lovers...perhaps marriage?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
a/n: this is my third ff...so please RR!lol  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ron!" Hermione said irritably.   
  
It has been a year since she and Ron had been a couple…and it was more likely an expected thing. Most of the students know that they both like each other, well it was obvious.  
  
"You're so sensitive…you know that?" Ron teased  
  
"Am not!" Hermione snapped.  
  
Harry was watching them arguing. 'When will they ever stop' He thought. Few moments later, he realized that Ron and Hermione are both looking at him.  
  
"What?" Asked Harry.  
  
Ron stood up and was followed by Hermione. They both sat on each sides of Harry.  
  
"What's goin' on here?" He asked.  
  
"Harry, don't you think you should get a girlfriend?" Asked Ron with a wide smile on his face. Harry looked at Hermione for a second and turned to face Ron. Before he could speak, Hermione cut him off.  
  
"Harry, don't listen to him." She said looking furiously at Ron.  
  
"What did I do?"   
  
"You don't have an idea…" Hermione said. Patting Ron on his back  
  
"Idea of what?" Asked Ron, as usual....confused.  
  
"Of true love…" Hermione said with her brows raised. She looked at Harry who is now grinning at her.  
  
"Of course I know what that means…what do you call my love for you?" Ron said smiling with big puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Ron, that's sweet…but it's sure very…out of tuned…in other words, corny." Hermione said. Ron's smile faded at once.  
  
"Well, at least I tried…" Ron said then rolled his eyes.  
  
"Then try some other time…you see Ron, Harry is in a hard situation right now, so it would be better if you stop teasing him." Hermione finished.  
  
"I was just cheering him up…you know, after that thing with Cho." Ron said reasonably.  
  
"You know that Harry is through with her, and besides…" Harry cut off Hermione.  
  
"Besides, I like Draco better…" Harry interrupted  
  
Ron was quite strucked after what Harry had just said. Hermione has the same expression as Ron's.  
  
"Oh…" Harry said turning a bit red. He was surprised that Ron laughed after that.  
  
"That's quite a joke Harry! It's really funny." Ron laughed.  
  
"You're getting the wrong idea Ron…I'm not joking…" Harry said coolly. Ron stopped laughing and moving as well.  
  
"AreYouTellingMeThatYou'reA-Gay-?" Ron asked, abashed.  
  
"Uhmm, Ron, I can explain…" Harry started to say.  
  
"Bloody hell! Whoa, I can't imagine this!" Ron shouted with a 'what-the-hell' look on his face. With this, all the other Gryffindors inside the common room stared at them.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione eyed him.  
  
"How could you dare not to tell me that? I mean, we sometimes take a bath together, you know…of course we're naked…what if you have this thing for me and…and…" Ron said a bit troubled.  
  
"Ron! You're over reacting!" Hermione said.  
  
"Oh shut up Ron! That's the grossest thing I've ever heard. And beside, we're not naked; we're wearing boxers… How can you have such an idea…" Harry shrugged.  
  
"Why. It's not impossible…" Ron said  
  
"Believe me, it's VERY impossible…I'd rather choose Snape!" Harry said coolly.  
  
"Eeeeew!" Ron and Hermione shrieked at the same time. Ron tried to calm himself…then started to speak.  
  
"But since when? I mean, since when that you turned to be a…"Before Ron could finish, Harry cut him off.  
  
"Ron, I'm not sure I'm a gay, okay? Since when? ask Hermione." Harry said.  
  
"She knew? And I don't?! Harry, I'm your best friend!" Ron said emotionally.  
  
"I just thought that you'll be disgusted, so I didn't dared to tell you…" Harry explained.  
  
"Me? Disgusted? Of course not! ---Ron sighed for a moment--- "Well, maybe a bit, but don't you have a trust on me?" Ron said  
  
"Ron, try to understand, Harry didn't mean anything by not telling you, He just wanted your friendship to stay, that's why…" Hermione explained.  
  
"But still, that's not an excuse! You didn't trusted me for some reason, we promised to be honest to each other, you didn't kept your promise… you'll have to be punished! Both of you!" Ron said with a tone. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, not really taking this seriously.  
  
"What kind of punishment?" Hermione asked smiling.  
  
"Loads of chocolate frogs will do…" Ron grinned. Harry and Hermione chuckled  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.  
  
A/n: so what do you think? Hope you like this story…reviews please… 


	2. Chapter 2: The Rumour

TITLE:-----------Forbidden Feelings  
  
CHAPTER 2:--The Rumour  
  
AUTHOR:------Mysteriously-wicked  
  
EMAIL-ADD:--Mysteriouslywickedsoulyahoo.com  
  
DISCLAIMER:-I do not own any of the characters, but can i just borrow them for a while?  
  
SUMMARY:----Harry and Draco's relationship is going, well...smooth....but something is blocking their way aslovers...perhaps marriage?  
  
--  
  
The next morning…  
  
There was a strange aura inside the great hall. It seems that all of the students are glaring at Harry for some reason, including Draco. Their faces are filled with hatred that Harry can't seem to understand why.   
  
" What's their problem?" Asked Ron to Hermione, as he watched every faces fixed on harry.  
  
"Why are they looking at Harry that way? He added, feeling a bit irritated.  
  
"No idea." Said Hermione and they continued to eat.  
  
Time passed, students came thundering out of the great hall, chattering all away out. Others are still gazing at the bemused Harry potter with myriads of looks on their faces: disgust, hatred, smirks, sneers...  
  
"Harry, is it true?" Asked neville as he placed his hands on harry's shoulder.  
  
"But don't worry, even if it's true, as I am wishing not, we're still here for you." Seamus added, reassuringly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Harry looking clueless of what the two are saying.  
  
"That you're a gay. Everyone is talking about that, didn't you know?" Neville said, a bit shocked to know that the raven-haired boy doesn't have a clue of what's going on.  
  
"Who could have done such a thing!" Hermione exclaimed. Ron patted Harry on his shoulder. Harry turned his gazed to the students passing by, they were all staring at him with disbelief look on their faces.  
  
"Harry, are you ok?" Asked Hermione, her voice full of concern.  
  
"Just leave me alone for now." Harry said coldly. Ha walked as fast as he could so that he won't notice the scary stares of the other students. But it's very hard not to notice it. He then decided to just close his eyes and ran as fast as his legs could make him. Before he could turn on his right, he heard Neville say…  
  
"Harry! Don't feel bad, it's just rumours, you know, telling lies about you."  
  
Harry wished they were just rumours, but he is not even sure that he's not a gay. He can't stand being like this, he feels miserable.  
  
Harry was running so fast that he bumped into something hard. The force was so strong that he felt so much pain, he couldn't open his eyes for a few seconds, and when he was able to open them,, he looked up to see what the thing is. The problem is that it wasn't a thing, it's a human…  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Potter! What are you doing here, roaming around in the middle of classes?!"   
  
"Snape?!" Harry shouted surprised. 'That's funny, I thought he was Draco' he thought. Snaped glared at him in disbelief with such flickering eyes.  
  
"In my office after your classes! Detention will be waiting for you!" Snape said coldly then he shoved away leaving Harry still flat on his back.  
  
--  
  
In the Library…  
  
"What? You thought Snape was Draco?" Ron asked. It was a mere impossible thing to happen that Snape will look like draco. The blonde is way too gorgeous.  
  
"That's what I saw at first, I don't know, must be hallucinating."Harry said while massaging the part of his head that hit the floor.  
  
"So what happened after that?" Hermione asked, half of her attention is fixed on the thick book in front of her.  
  
"He said that I have to go to his office after my classes, give me some detention as expected." Harry said.  
  
"Don't worry mate, you're just having a bad day, you'll be okay tomorrow."   
  
"If I'll live…" Harry replied.  
  
Harry preceded right away at Snape's office after all his classes. He knocked hesitatingly at the door in front of him.   
  
"You could come in now Potter." A cold voice called. He was sure it was Snape. He opened the door and entered without looking at the Potion Master, as if he wasn't there.   
  
"Guess will be in detention together, Pothead." A silky voice said, followed by a familiar sneer.  
  
Harry froze, the voice seems familiar to him, he can't be wrong this time. He was sure that it was Draco.  
  
"Uhmm…Could I please go out for a minute?" Asked Harry who is still facing the door. He wasn't expecting this. 'What the hell is Draco doing here? he can't have detention, everyone knows he's a teacher's pet especially to Snape! I would never last a day with him. When he knows that I'm a gay..." Harry thought miserably, remembering the stare that Draco shot him earlier at breakfast.  
  
"You can go out after this, now turn and face us. What kind of manners you have there? Don't you have any respect?" Snape said, his voise icy. Harry did as what he was told, though he could swear that he'll regret this any minute now.  
  
"Both of you will be serving detention at the dungeons." Snape started to say.  
  
"Not the dungeons…"Draco muttered, disappointed. Snape looked at him for a moment. Draco fell silent at once.  
  
"You will clean all the cauldrons there and be sure not to touch anything at the cabinets. What are you waiting for?" Snape finished saying.  
  
Harry, followed by Draco walked out from the Snape's office.  
  
"I warn you, you must not use any magic or you'll get one month detention." Snape added before they could even close the door.  
  
Both started walking towards their own classroom at the dungeons ithout even regarding each other's presence. Many times, Harry would watch Draco from the corner of his eye to see if the blonde has the same look on his face like the others. But he was surprised that he wasn't at all irritated with harry beside him. he was just the usual Slytherin that he use to know. Before harry knew it, they already arrived at the, now desserted classroom.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
a/n: so what do you guys think? hope you like this chapter...sorry if there's any errors on my grammar...especially on my tenses...im working on it...anyway, hope you enjoyed. please do submit reviews...thank you!!!   
  
--------------------------------------------- 


	3. Chapter 3: Confession

TITLE:- Forbidden Feelings CHAPTER 3:- Confession AUTHOR:- Mysteriously-wicked EMAIL-ADD:- DISCLAIMER:- I do not own any of the characters, but can i just borrow them for a while?  
  
SUMMARY:- Harry and Draco's relationship is goingon well. Something is blocking their way as lovers, to their dismay. Draco hates it when he's forced to do the things he hated most. Fixed marriage sucks!  
  
In detention…  
  
"So what did you do this time, Pothead?" Asked Draco, Harry just completely ignored him.  
  
"Been roaming around the school, eh?" Draco said coolly, Harry glared at him wondering how he knew…'Well duh? Snape must have told him...' he thought to himself. It was a very surprising thing that the two survived each alone inside the room. Harry is even thankful a bit for this evening.  
  
"Is it about Chang again or about the fact that you're gay?" Draco snickered, casting Harry a rather teasing look. He wathced harry's reaction but he as disappointed that the gryffindor just ignored him.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry retorted, trying not to stutter.  
  
Draco let out a snort. "Oh come on, Potty. Everybody knows that you like Chang."  
  
"I used like her." Harry said, stressing the word 'used'.  
  
"Oh I see, is there something happened between the two of you that you now prefer boys?" Draco said Harry just glared at him for a moment then continued to work.  
  
Feeling so tired after cleaning half of the cauldrons, Harry decided to rest for a while. He sat on one of the corners of the room, flustered. Draco, who finished right after Harry, sat on another corner, feeling tired too. There was a complete silence between them at that moment but not too long after, Draco broke the deafening silence.  
  
"I want to tell you something."  
  
"It was me, it was me who spread the rumour about you." The blonde added.  
  
"Quit fooling around, Malfoy. I'm not in the mood to listen on your lame jokes." Harry said coldly. But a part of him is listening intently on every word that escapes from draco's mouth.  
  
"I'm not fooling around, Potter." Draco replied. Harry remained silent.  
  
"I know that everything I said about you are rubbish, especially the last one, that you're 'gay'." Draco said.  
  
"You don't have and idea…" Harry muttered. A bit loud for the slytherin to hear.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing." Harry replied quickly. Draco raised an eyebrow and looked at harry suspiciously, but he then continued.  
  
"To tell you that truth, it's me who has the problem. I don't know but I just made the biggest mistake in my life." Draco said. Harry looked at him still confused.  
  
"I'm a disgrace in my family, falling in love with the same sex and the worst part is that the person I fell in love with is my worst enemy, 'the-boy-who-lived'…" Said Draco. Harry was completely dumbfounded after hearing this. He was quite surprised, no…not quite… he was terribly surprised.  
  
"Are you telling me that you're gay?" Harry asked, feeling his heart rise but a bit confuse at the same time.  
  
"Tsk. Tsk. Pointing out the obvious again, Potter. I'm already in love with you since our fourth year. But I have no guts to tell you, I was afraid that you won't talk to me again." Draco confessed.  
  
"But I thought you hated me after our fifth year? You know, about your father." Harry said.  
  
"I wanted to hate you, but I can't, I really can't. It seems that hatred can't defeat love after all." Draco said. Both of them fell on an awkward silence for a moment.  
  
"You must think that I'm insane, or must be even disgusted by now. Go on, laugh at me, I'm a fucking asshole anyway." Draco said, feeling miserable."I'm so dead. When my father finds out about this, falling in love with person who sent him to Azkaban.."  
  
"Nobody will know about this." Harry said simply  
  
"Pardon me?" Asked Draco, bewildered.  
  
"That means I'm not telling anyone."  
  
"No Potter, you have to. You don't have to be a 'goody' all the time, you just can't let this slip away. After all those nasty lies I told about you." Draco argued.  
  
"I'm not being a 'goody'. I'm not telling anyone because I don't want to see you hurt." Harry said.  
  
"But--"  
  
"No more words, Malfoy."  
  
"Both of you, go now to your dormitories. I expect that you've done all your work." A cold voice interruped. 'Snape...' Harry thought.  
  
"Yes Professor." Harry replied in an instant. Snape left after hearing the Gryffindor's reply. Harry stood up and walked towards Draco who is still sitting at the corner opposite him. He stretched out his had to offer Draco a help; though a bit visibly surprised, the slytherin prince still accepted the offer. They stared at each other's eyes for a moment then Harry kissed Draco softly on his lips and walked out from the door. Draco was so stunned that he was not able to move at that very place where Harry kissed him.  
  
"Thank you Harry…Thank You." Draco muttered.  
  
To be continued.  
  
a/n: what do you guys think? i really need your opinion about this, i know that im not good compared to the others but im trying the best i can...so please do submit reviews....Thanks for those who reviewed at the last two chapters. 


	4. Chapter 4: Conscience

**Title**: Forbidden Feelings

**Chapter Four**: Draco's Conscience

**Author**: Mysteriouslywicked

**Summary**: Harry and Draco's relationship is goingon well. Something is blocking their way as lovers, to their dismay. Draco hates it when he's forced to do the things he hated most. Fixed marriage sucks!

* * *

Days after, nothing has changed, the staring faces are still there. Everyone is still keen on talking about Harry's personality. 

"Draco..." Called a cold voice.

"Draco!" Hissed Crabbe.

"Uh…what?" Finally, Draco came to his sense. Surprised to see everyone staring at him with baffled looks.

"What's happening to you? Do you want to go to the hospital wing? It seems that you're not feeling well." Said Snape, worried about his god son.

"I'm okay Professor." Said Draco, ignoring the others inside the room.

"Very well then. Let's continue our discussion." Professor Snape said.

Draco is not himself lately. He kept on making mistakes when answering questions from the professors. He can't even eat a single meal. Many of the Slytherins noticed this, but they no clue of what is happening to the Slytherin Prince. Even Crabbe and Goyle don't know what to do. The only one thing that is bothering Draco is his conscience. He feels so guilty. He can't stand the way how the students stares at Harry with disgusted looks. Because of him, Harry's life became even more miserable than ever. Because of him, Harry is experiencing even more pain. He hated himself for doing this.

Library

Harry is sitting with Ron and Hermione. The three of them are busy doing their Transfigurations homework that is to be pass after lunch. Being Transfigurations not Ron's best subject, he is sure having a hard time doing it. Hermione on the other hand would not let him copy her work. (which is not to mention, she finished doing a week before.)

"No you can't. You have to do it on your own." Said Hermione.

"Come on, please." Ron pleaded

"No."

"Look who's here?" Someone interrupted. The three of them turned their heads to see who it was.

"Mr. Harry Potter, or should I say Ms. Harry Potter." Pansy said.

"Quit it, Parkinson!" Said Ron while standing up. His temper rising."Oh that is so sweet, Weasley. Sticking up for your 'boyfriend', I must say." Another Slytherin girl said.

"Don't you have something better to do?" Snapped Hermione.

"What's your role? Potter's make-up artist?" Pansy said, throwing hermione a smirk. Hermione looked at them furiously.

"I knew it. You're gay. That explains why you haven't had a girlfriend yet."

"Stop that, Pansy!" Draco said.

"Oh, it's you Draco. You see, we were just having fun right now, why don't you join us?" Smiled Pansy.

"I'm not interested." Draco snapped. "What?" Asked Pansy.

"I told you, I'm not interested. So if you don't mind, get your own business and stop ruining other's life." spat draco. Pansy and the other Slytherin girl didn't dare to answer back but instead, they walked away.

"You okay, mate?" Ron asked. Harry nodded and smiled weakly for affimation that he is ok. But somehow, something inside of him wanted to give up. Hermione who surely knows what harry is feeling right at the moment, gave him a warm hug for comfort Few minutes passed., there was a loud noise that disturbed the library.

"What's that?" hermione said, turning her gaze to her boyfriend.

"I think it's coming from right there."

"I'll go check it out, okay? Ron, Stay here with Hermione." Harry said. he stood up from his chair and walked towards the darkest corner of the library.

"Okay. Be careful harry." Ron said.

Harry walked slowly towards the dark corner. He was surprised to see Draco there, banging his own head with on a hard wood shelf. Harry ran as fast as his legs could make him.

"What's wrong with you?! Why are you doing this to yourself?!" Asked Harry furiously, pulling Draco away from the shelf.

"It's my fault, Harry. It's my fault why they're treating you that way, I'm sorry…" Draco said, trying to fight back his tears.

"Stop it! You don't have to blame yourself. I understand why you were able to do that. It's okay, don't worry.." Said Harry, trying to calm Draco by caressing Draco's back.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to--"

"It's okay…"

--

"Harry, are you okay?" Ron shouted from outside. Harry could hear footsteps coming near them.

"I'm okay Ron! Don't go in here!" Said harry quickly, motioning draco to stand up. Draco hurriedly obeyed. 'Shoot! Not now!' thought Harry.

"Then, what's taking you so long? What's inside there?" Asked Ron again.

"Uhmm...Lot's of spiders. Big ones! And a boggart!" Harry Lied.Hermione who's not convinced, walked towards the corner, leaving Ron aside.

"Don't go in there! It's dangerous!" Ron squirmed. "Ron, they're just spiders, will you relax?" Said Hermione.

"Okay... but I'm not coming with you."

"Fine. Harry, I'm coming in there!" said Hermione.

--

"Granger is coming this way. Harry, I have to go…" Draco muttered.

"Uh…okay…" Said Harry.

But it's already too late; Hermione came bursting out from the dark. Her eyes fixed on Harry and draco.

To be continued

* * *

a/n: **please review!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Continous Love

**Forbidden Feelings**

**Author:** Mysteriously-wicked

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, but can i just borrow them for a while?

**Summary:** Harry and Draco's relationship is going on well though something is blocking their way as lovers to their dismay. Draco hates it when he's forced to do the things he hated most.

**Warning:** Be honest when reviewing but no flames please, I know I'm not that good but please try to be nice,

A/n: thanks for those who reviewed, and sorry if the characters are a bit ooc...and if its going so fast...apologies! anyhow, thanks again!

* * *

_Chapter V_

_Continous Love_

But it's already too late; Hermione came bursting out from the dark, gasping for breath.

--

"I didn't know, I'm sorry..." Said Hermione, giving harry and draco an apologetic look.

"It's okay, Mione. " Said Harry.

"Do you need help? Are you two okay?" Asked Hermione, concerned.

"We're fine." Said Harry, nodding slightly.

"What happened here?" Asked Hermione, her worries fading into curiosity. Then, Harry started to tell Hermione what exactly happened between him and Draco lately. He also told Hermione the events that happened the night of their detention. This of course,surprised Hermione. She stared at the boys who shifted uncomfortably under her gaze and started to blush a bit.

"So, you're a couple now?" Asked Hermione, a sly smile starting to form on her lips.

"Hermione…" Harry muttered, a bit embarassed.

"Oh come on, Harry. you both like each other. You don't have to be ashamed." Said Hermione.

'Both like each other? Does she mean harry's gay too?' Draco thought confused.

"I'm not ashamed..." Harry said quickly.

"Well, that settles it. I now pronounce you, Harry… and you, Malfoy… a couple." Hermione said. Harry and Draco blushed brightly at the same time

--

Harry had never felt so happy before. Now that he is with Draco, he felt that the love he had always wanted to feel is filling him now. And he was so grateful that his two best friends were supporting him. He felt now that he was cared and loved, which was a wonderful feeling for Harry. They managed to keep their relationship a secert, even though it was so hard on them both to pretend to fight and hate eachother in front of the other students when they really felt the exact opposite.  
It was already quarter to midnight and the castle was wrapped with complete darkness save a scattering of moonbeams toward the occasional window. Only the whisper of the cold night breeze seemed to be moving. In the Gryffindor tower, Harry sat on the couch near the fireplace, waiting for the clock to strike twelve. Eventually, seeming an eternity to the teen, the hand turned to mark midnight. He stood, grabbed his invisibility cloak from beside him, and picked up his wand waiting patiently on the nearby side table. He climbed through the portrait hole, passed the Fat lady and disappeared in the darkness of the shadows.

The great oak front doors of the castle opened with a creak Footsteps could be seen approaching the peaceful lake with the reflection of the bright moon upon it. Harry used the moonlight as his guide to his destination. He didn't feel like pausing at the moment and making a lumos charm since there was plenty of moonlight.  
A hooded figure was standing behind a tree when Harry arrived. It hissed softly, which was for a signal because because Harry hissed back in the darkness under his invisibility cloak He felt a rush of cold air the moment the spelled fabric was removed, making him shiver slightly in chill. "What took you so long?" Asked the hooded figure as it strides towards Harry.

"Sorry my love, for the inconvenience that my lateness has brought you. Still, thank you for waiting for me, though impatiently." Harry smiled wickedly. The hooded figure walked closer beside Harry and removed it's hood in an instant. A smirk was what Harry first saw on Draco Malfoy's face.

"That's quite a welcome, Drake." Harry sneered playfully to the young man beside him who instantly blushed rosy pink. He smiled in amused satisfaction that he could make his lover blush so cutely. He looked Draco in the eyes, emerald green meeting the cold grey ones. In an instant, Harry felt the warmth that had left him moments ago embrace him again. "I missed you…" Draco whispered in a soft, gentle voice that played cheerfully in Harry's ear.

"Until now?" "Yes…until now"

"Glad to hear that"

The conversation led the two to enter a new stage of love. A lingering kiss connected them, and it continued into a more passionate and forceful one. It lasted for few but long minutes. Though they were both gasping for breath and wanting more, it was getting late, or later really. Both of them entered the castle quickly and parted ways to head to their own dormitory.

To be continued.

* * *

A/n: please review, any comments, i'd be glad to hear them. my thanks to jenifer. 


End file.
